Реріті/Галерея/Найкращий подарунок
My Little Pony: Найкращий подарунок Rarity frantically sewing in her boutique MLPBGE.png Rarity has a lot of gifts of make MLPBGE.png Rarity puts on her winter gear MLPBGE.png Rarity bolts out with bag of bits MLPBGE.png Rarity dashing out of her boutique MLPBGE.png Rarity dashing past winter ponies MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity singing MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "one last chance" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "the holiday's here" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Rarity buying thread and wrapping paper MLPBGE.png Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png Rarity shopping from Appleloosa pony MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle flying past Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity gets pulled away from shop stand MLPBGE.png Rarity gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Twilight's friends watch her freak out MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle buying a cake MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity watch Twilight's meltdown MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Rarity "it would save time" MLPBGE.png Spike "you could get the pony you pick" MLPBGE.png Spike fawning over Rarity MLPBGE.png Rainbow interrupts Spike's fantasizing MLPBGE.png Rainbow joins in on Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "will that help, Twilight?" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Symbols going into AJ's hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike holding papers MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks to all of you" MLPBGE.png Twilight "ready to celebrate by then!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Main ponies going their separate ways MLPBGE.png Spike putting his hat back on MLPBGE.png Rarity standing over Spike MLPBGE.png Spike blushing at Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike grins; Rarity glances around MLPBGE.png Rarity asks Spike about his Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Rarity and Spike nose-to-nose MLPBGE.png Spike "I... can't remember?" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I've got Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "going to adore her present" MLPBGE.png Rarity "brilliant designer in Manehattan" MLPBGE.png Rarity "makes the most marvelous hats" MLPBGE.png Rarity "new take on western chic" MLPBGE.png Rarity "the envy of every farm pony" MLPBGE.png Rarity "in Equestria" MLPBGE.png Spike "that's a great gift" MLPBGE.png Spike "I hope I can find something" MLPBGE.png Spike "as special as you are" MLPBGE.png Spike smiling and blushing at Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike catching himself again MLPBGE.png Spike correcting his words again MLPBGE.png Spike about to run away from Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike speeds away from Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity shrugging over Spike's antics MLPBGE.png Ponies lined up at the post office MLPBGE.png Rarity approaching the front desk MLPBGE.png Rarity ringing the service bell MLPBGE.png Rarity "I expected a package today" MLPBGE.png Rarity "wondering where that might be" MLPBGE.png Derpy "oh, okay" MLPBGE.png Derpy checks her delivery sheets MLPBGE.png Derpy asking for Rarity's name MLPBGE.png Rarity looking puzzled at Derpy MLPBGE.png Rarity saying her name for Derpy MLPBGE.png Derpy looking a little disoriented MLPBGE.png Derpy dropping delivery sheets MLPBGE.png Derpy looking behind the counter MLPBGE.png Derpy finds Rarity's mail order MLPBGE.png Rarity reeling in shock MLPBGE.png Rarity "delivered to Rarity's Boutique!" MLPBGE.png Derpy looks at the mail order again MLPBGE.png Derpy "the package was for Applejack" MLPBGE.png Derpy "she is at Sweet Apple Acres" MLPBGE.png Rarity growling in irritation MLPBGE.png Rarity "it's FOR Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I will be delivering it" MLPBGE.png Derpy "that's my job" MLPBGE.png Rarity face-hoofs MLPBGE.png Rarity "it's a gift for Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "from me" MLPBGE.png Derpy gasps in realization MLPBGE.png Derpy "what if she opens it?!" MLPBGE.png Derpy panics; Rarity looks annoyed MLPBGE.png Derpy noticing something odd MLPBGE.png Rarity "why is that a relief?!" MLPBGE.png Derpy boops Rarity on the nose MLPBGE.png Derpy offers to retrieve Rarity's package MLPBGE.png Derpy "deliver it to her" MLPBGE.png Rarity angrily shouting "no!" MLPBGE.png Rarity looks at customers behind her MLPBGE.png Rarity embarrassed by her outburst MLPBGE.png Rarity "may I have the address" MLPBGE.png Rarity "collect the package myself" MLPBGE.png Derpy "I would be happy to" MLPBGE.png Rarity "you have helped so much already" MLPBGE.png Rarity approaching Sweet Acorn Orchard MLPBGE.png Rarity reading post office address sheet MLPBGE.png Rarity arrives at Sweet Acorn Orchard MLPBGE.png Rarity knocks on acorn farmers' door MLPBGE.png Oak Nut opens the door for Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity meets Oak Nut and Butternut MLPBGE.png Oak Nut and Butternut puzzled by Rarity's appearance MLPBGE.png Butternut "no pony like you visit before" MLPBGE.png Rarity introduces herself to Oak Nut and Butternut MLPBGE.png Rarity "I'm actually here about" MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about her missing package MLPBGE.png Oak Nut "that was from you?" MLPBGE.png Oak Nut and Butternut with watering eyes MLPBGE.png Butternut suddenly hugging Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity confused by Butternut's hug MLPBGE.png Rarity having tea with Oak Nut and Butternut MLPBGE.png Oak Nut and Butternut nuzzling cheeks MLPBGE.png Butternut "Pistachio said right away" MLPBGE.png Butternut "whoever sent it just got him" MLPBGE.png Oak Nut "says when he put it on" MLPBGE.png Oak Nut "he could feel his destiny" MLPBGE.png Rarity looking at her cup of acorn tea MLPBGE.png Rarity "as an acorn farmer?" MLPBGE.png Rarity hears Pistachio's voice above MLPBGE.png Pistachio "filly, please!" MLPBGE.png Pistachio "this is a Fedora Felt original!" MLPBGE.png Pistachio descends the ladder MLPBGE.png Pistachio thrilled to meet Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity nodding to Pistachio MLPBGE.png Pistachio "you have to stay for lunch!" MLPBGE.png Pistachio "I won't take no for an answer!" MLPBGE.png Rarity looking at Pistachio's family MLPBGE.png Rarity thinking about the invitation MLPBGE.png Rarity "I would be delighted" MLPBGE.png Rarity leaving the acorn farm MLPBGE.png Rarity "you've been so generous" MLPBGE.png Rarity "for a previous engagement" MLPBGE.png Rarity winking at Pistachio MLPBGE.png Rarity boops Pistachio on the nose MLPBGE.png Rarity "you've got quite the future" MLPBGE.png Pistachio and family wave goodbye to Rarity MLPBGE.png Pistachio catching up with Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity blushing at Pistachio's flattery MLPBGE.png Rarity "I don't know about most famous" MLPBGE.png Pistachio "send a Fedora Felt original" MLPBGE.png Pistachio "some nopony you've never met" MLPBGE.png Pistachio "from Nowhere, Equestria" MLPBGE.png Pistachio taking off his hat MLPBGE.png Pistachio "actually for somepony special" MLPBGE.png Pistachio giving the hat back to Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity looking at Fedora Felt hat MLPBGE.png Rarity "for somepony very special" MLPBGE.png Rarity lets Pistachio keep the hat MLPBGE.png Pistachio gasping with delight MLPBGE.png Pistachio "oh, thank Celestia!" MLPBGE.png Pistachio "I did not want to give this up!" MLPBGE.png Pistachio delighted to keep the hat MLPBGE.png Rarity with hoof under Pistachio's chin MLPBGE.png Rarity "my guest for Fashion Week" MLPBGE.png Pistachio in wide-eyed disbelief MLPBGE.png Rarity hugging Pistachio MLPBGE.png Pistachio bids Rarity a fond farewell MLPBGE.png Rarity leaving Sweet Acorn Orchard MLPBGE.png Main ponies returning to the castle MLPBGE.png Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ looking depressed MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "how did everypony's shopping go?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity unsure how to answer MLPBGE.png Applejack prolonged awkward "yeah..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie "did you get attacked by a party?" MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike disappointed in themselves MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike hear Twilight scream MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike curious about commotion MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Magic pudding grabs Rarity by the leg MLPBGE.png Rarity with her leg caught by pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity "a little help, please!" MLPBGE.png Pudding around Rarity's leg is blasted MLPBGE.png Cadance swoops to Rarity's rescue MLPBGE.png Cadance carries Rarity to castle balcony MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "your mom sure is something" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor flips and blasts pudding MLPBGE.png Shining Armor lands on the balcony MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Discord "a bit reindeer ex machina" MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie shocked by Twilight's apology MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I ordered you" MLPBGE.png Rarity "a fabulous farm hat" MLPBGE.png Rarity "belonged to somepony else" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Applejack "we got a bit distracted" MLPBGE.png Applejack "Flim and Flam's shenanigans" MLPBGE.png Spike putting the Holly doll down MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth Warmer doll's head falls off MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike "there's one gift left" MLPBGE.png Spike "I messed up, too" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike holding a homemade guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "it's better than nothing" MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "I got stressed and overthought" MLPBGE.png Spike "until the day was shot" MLPBGE.png Spike "it was all for naught" MLPBGE.png Spike "now it's clear to me" MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "I really hope my gifting" MLPBGE.png Spike "didn't ruin your holiday" MLPBGE.png Rarity moved by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity "a song is a lovely present" MLPBGE.png Spike "get you the best gift ever" MLPBGE.png Rarity kisses Spike on the cheek MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity listen to Twilight sing MLPBGE.png Rarity puts a hoof around Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity nuzzling cheeks MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png |index}} en:Rarity/Gallery/Best Gift Ever